A Day In Hueco Mundo
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: There's something odd about hueco mundo...Ulquiorra's actually concerned about Grimmjow. Tender fluffy stuff happens...Well, about as much tenderness as two Espadas can have with each other anyways...


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I wish like hell I did! Guy on guy butt smex for everyone!

A/N: No f-ing way! I'm not gone yet! After this long hiatus, I'm back on full speed and ready to set sail to some whole new territory! Hopefully the few people that actually read my previous fics will forgive me and enjoy this sorta new writing style of mine. This time I plan on staying around and getting out at least a fic every month or every couple of weeks. So stick with me guys! Hopefully you won't be dissapointed!

As for this fic, it's GrimmjowUlquiorra(obviously!). It actually was supposed to be a drabble. So if it seems kinda rushed...yea, that's why...But once again I let my ideas go off a little further than I intended. Hopefully that's good though^^

* * *

An average day in Hueco Mundo...Aizen chuckling maniacally at whatever cleverly subtle but lame 'kill the Royal Family' joke he had made. Telsa following Nnoitra around, admiring but trying his hardest not to, once again, comment on his 'spoon'. Szayel basking in his own genius while huddled over research papers. Yammy beating away at some gillian unfortunate enough to catch him in a 'mood'. Aaroniero bickering with itself over who to impersonate next. Luppi being as fabulously flamboyent as ever and Wonderweiss...drooling absent-mindedly on the floor...Yup, it was pretty much the same as any other day. All except for one odd little detail...Strangely enough, Grimmjow had been awfully quiet all day. And for whatever reason, instead of just enjoying the semi-silence, Ulquiorra wanted to know why. The Cuatra Espada walked steadily down the long white hallways of Las Noches, his footsteps echoing softly against the walls as he reluctantly made his way to the teal haired man's room.

Looking up from the lovely view of his feet marching of their own accord, he noticed an abnormally large white fox making its way towards him, the ever present smirk pointed directly at the dark haired man. Ulquiorra stared past the fox - I mean man - in front of him, forcing himself to look straight ahead. He'd even straightened his already perfect posture just to avoid the annoyingly instinctive kitsune's probbing nature. But no...As always, Ichimaru Gin picked up on a persons smallest insecurity, disected it and brought them down from their pedistool, crying out in agony.

Just to make the whole 'him being here in the first place' situation even worse, the seemingly psychic Gin saw it fitting to step over suddenly, walking onto Ulquiorra's narrow path. Stopping in his tracks, the Fourth Espada looked into the slanted eyes of the fox. The smirk that was plastered on his face earlier now tipped up into a twisted version of a smile.

"Where ya' headed?" The question slipped from his mouth as if it were the most simple thing in the world...Okay, maybe it was but randomly starting small talk in a similar situation and with Ulquiorra none-the-less; not really such a good idea.

Arching a thin eyebrow, Ulquiorra gave Gin a questioning look. Parting his dark lips, he shook his head briefly throwing a small 'nowhere' in his direction. Ichimaru nodded at this and laughed knowingly before stepping aside. Taking it as an opportunity to leave, the dark haired Espada quickly walked forward. Just when he'd thought the man had left him alone, he'd called out to him, another stupid question escaping his smug lips.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, I've always been curious. The markin's on ya' lips? Is it natural?" Ulquiorra just continued to walk, his eyes rolling slightly. "What a stupid thing to ask..." The pale man shoved his hands into the pockets of his hakima, ending his end of the non-converation. Gin's smile spread into a full on sadistic grin. The tip of the iceburg slicing through the hull of a ship. One last thing that can pierce a man's soul, slowly killing him on the inside.

"Hope it is, ya' know? Wouldn't want anythin' gettin' on his uniform..."

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open, a thoroughly shocked expression spreading over his usually stotic features. Turning around quickly, he looked where the white haired man stood only to find the hall completely empty. Not even a trace of the man's reiatsu was left. The Cuatra Espada starred dumbfoundedly, his lips pursed. What did he mean by that? All he was doing, for whatever reason, was checking in on Grimmjow. Slowly shaking off his anxiety, he turned around and continued his walk forward. There was no way something a stupid fox spouted from its mouth was going to phase him.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Ulquiorra finally made it to the Sexta Espada's room. Without much hesitation, he knocked twice on the door. Keeping his eyes forward, he patiently for an answer. A few moments passed and the man had become tired of waiting. Grabbing the knob, he twisted and pushed it open, stepping into the small room. Looking aroung the chamber, he searched for Grimmjow, obviously failing to find him. Shrugging it off, the Espada turned to leave, only to find a the mass of another body infront of him. Slightly shocked at the person's speed, he looked up into the face of the obstacle blocking his path. He met the confused blue coloured eyes of the person he'd been looking for. Grimmjow stared at the shorter man infront of him and frowned slightly. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Ulquiorra just looked at the Espada blocking the exit, his calm expression hiding his own confusion. Why WAS he in Grimmjow's room? He'd wanted to know why the man wasn't being as annoying like any other day...That was all.

Shrugging his shoulders, he tilted his head to the side. "You were unusually quiet today. I was just curious. But now I'm not." The pale man slid his hand out of his pocket and pointed to the door quickly before shoving it back in. "You're in the way." Making a move to walk around Grimmjow, Ulquiorra closed his eyes and turned his face away from the man's view. Just as he was out of the door, he felt a hand grab his elbow, forcing him to face the teal haired man. He was quickly pulled back into the room and slammed against a nearby wall before hearing the door close. Before he could think to argue, a pair of rough lips crashed down onto his. The man's hand managed to find its way to Ulquiorra's pale hips and tug down his hakima slightly. Ulquiorra's wide eyes stared into Grimmjow's before pulling away, his dark lips slick from the other man's tongue suddenly deciding it was a good idea to run across them.

The Cuatra Espada stood hunched over slightly as he rubbed his thumb over his lips. "What do you think you're doing?!" A smirk broke out over Grimmjow's face as he listened to the smaller man's panicked voice. Stepping closer to him, he wrapped an arm around his waist and took his chin in between his fingers forcing him to look up at him. His blue eyes were lidded and his lips parted slightly. "I'm kinda interested in you right now...And just so you know, I don't plan on letting you go." The dark haired man stared up into the blue eyes of the Espada holding him, stunned at his behaviour. Ulquiorra slowly let his eyes close and his face bury itself into the taller man's neck. "Fine. Just know what you're getting yourself into, Sexta..."

Grinning madly, he picked up the smaller man and carried him over to his small bed, throwing him down into the pile of sheets and pillows. Climbing on top of him swiftly, Grimmjow proceeded to touch, bite and lick at hidden spots on the pale man's body. As he slowly stripped them both from their uniforms, he smiled down at Ulquiorra's normally emotionless face that was now flushed a dark pink.

Maybe it wasn't such an ordinary day in Hueco Mundo after all...

* * *

Hells yea! After an incredibly long TWO year waiting period, my muse is totally back. For how long I have no clue but thank GOD it did before Valentine's Day. I really wanted to get this out before today and I'm glad I could. I'm actually kinda proud of how it came out. Not many complaints like the others. I'm really happy about it! Along with this one, I have a FrauTeito fic up and posted, too. Check it out if you can! Please consider these both as my gifts to you all! Whoot! It feels really good to write like this again!


End file.
